


Bodyguard

by Paf_Writes_Stuff



Series: Distrust [4]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Brown fucked up, Brown just completely gives up, Epilogue, Gen, remember coral from my first fic? shes here now, the texan predicts it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paf_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Paf_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Brown makes a bad choice for a first kill
Relationships: Blue/White (Among Us)
Series: Distrust [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001433
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> heyo so i got stumped on chapter four of Harboring an impostor so i wrote this

Ah, the Skeld. Temporary home of many different teams of astronauts over the years. 

The current inhabitants of the cargo ship were currently scattered around the cafeteria eating lunch, all with varying levels of head covering. While some only lifted their visors enough to fit their utensils underneath, others lifted it completely away from their face, some even going as far as taking their helmets off completely. Brown, personally, prefered the anonymity of the visors. 

Brown was careful about revealing too much of his face at meal times. He never knew when he might slip up and allow his face to shift into something inhuman. Instead, he simply counted heads at these times, going over in his mind what he knew about each crewmate's weaknesses. 

Yellow seemed to be new, always following someone around, getting lost if left to their own devices. Green was always professional, never stopping to chat and always being alone due to his unfriendly nature. Red and Black were always together, (why the two insisted on being near each other, Brown had no idea as they constantly argued) an easy pair to frame should lone targets be sparse. Orange was always in another world, staring off into the distance and way too easy to sneak up on. Lime would take a while to crack, but once the numbers start to dwindle Brown is sure he will find an opening. 

Brown noted that some of his crew even seemed to have ridden aboard a Skeld unit before, seemingly with each other. White, Blue, and Pink walked around the ship like they didn't have a care in the universe, but even they usually stuck together. From what he could figure out in conversation, the three had worked together almost three years ago and dealt with their own impostor situation with six survivors. Old paranoia would be Brown's best bet with them, if he could only get one of them first, the other two would undoubtedly be torn at the loss of their friend. 

It had been long enough. By having waited before making his move, the crew had been lulled into believing that they had no impostors on the ship. He'd have to act soon though, the trip wouldn't last forever. 

He would target White first. According to her file, she had eight years of experience, which was a rather long time in such a high fatality job. She would be a rather threatening presence to have at the table during a meeting. His only concern with targeting her was what Pink had told him during the first week of the trip. She had said, with an accent so thick he could hardly understand her, that Blue was effectively White's very own bodyguard. Pink had boasted confidently that as long as Blue were around, no harm would come to her. Brown was about to test just how right Pink was to be so confident. 

He followed White after lunch. She must have finished her tasks early, because she went down the hall and into security, idly glancing at the cameras as she entertained her kid, Coral, who she had apparently adopted after her first assignment with MIRA. Blue was nowhere to be found, having escorted Pink into electrical. This would go flawlessly, killing off one of the most experienced crew members first would surely get everyone properly paranoid. 

He slipped into the room, closing the door behind him, as well as the ones to medbay and electrical incase he needed to use the vents to escape. White's back was turned. She was currently watching her daughter solve a word puzzle, a pointless game that Brown thought was purely a waste of time, and she was not watching her surroundings. Brown raised his knife, ready to plunge it into her back.

Something thin shot out of the corner of the room, wrapping itself around Brown's wrists, stopping any attempts to stab White. He was shoved to the side and pinned against the wall, completely disorienting him. By the time he looked up, he found himself in the shadow of Blue. He was clearly not human. Brown risked a glance at White, who was holding Coral in a tight hug, her face showed no sign of fear, but of relief. This was when Brown realized that a tendril growing off of Blue's hand had made its way around his neck. 

"You're an impostor as well?" He asked, praying that the tendril wouldn't tighten.

"I was, but I'm not going to let you hurt anyone," He said in a low growl

"Well… shit." He considered his words. "I guess I'm done for, eh?"

"Not quite," White piped up, "we won't tell as long as nobody gets hurt."

"We keep your secret, nobody dies, and you get to live until the next crew you try to kill." Blue smiled, his mouth forming as a split in his helmet. "Deal?"

Brown was hesitant, this would certainly put a wrench in his plans. But, if it meant not getting ejected before he even had a chance to kill anyone… 

"Deal."

The door unlocked and Blue returned to looking perfectly human. White took Blue's hand, tapping her helmet to Blue's with a klink in a mock kiss, and the two ushered Coral out of the room. Brown simply sat there, stunned. The next person who walked by was Pink, coming from electrical. She took one look at him and chuckled. 

"Y'see what I mean? Nothin' could happen to 'er while Blue's around."

Brown simply nodded grudgingly. 

_ Well. I'm doomed.  _ He thought, as he prepared himself to spend the next month or so faking tasks to stay alive. 


End file.
